cleverfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother: Competitive Bash (1.0)
Season 1 (Tremendous Trios) Season 2 (The V-Factor) Season 3 (The Bombshell) Season 4 (Eviction Vote) Season 5 (Second Chances) Season 6 (Secret Partner) Season 7 (Two Houses) Season 8 (All-Stars) Season 9 (Golden Key) Season 10 (Mentors) Season 11 (Back to Basics) Season 12 (Every Twist Yet) Season 13 (The Last Stand) Season 14 (Coup d'État) Season 15 (The Shadowy HouseGuests) Season 16 (The White Room) Season 17 (All-Stars 2) Season 18 (Team Battle) Season 19 (The Exclusive Club) Season 20 (The Box) Season 21 (We Hardly Knew Ye) Season 22 (Gender Division) Season 23 (Double and Nothing) Season 24 (The Dictator) Season 25 (A Twist for All Seasons) Season 26 (Family Resemblance) Season 27 (Secret Safety) Season 28 (Wheel of Unknown Fortunes) * : Only the Head of Household and the two nominees would be the only ones to play in the Power of Veto competition. * : A third nominee would be determined by the person who comes last place in the Veto competition. They would not be eligible to saved from the block with the Veto. If the person who came in last place was a nominee or the Head of Household, then the twist is null and void (it was). * : If a tie were to occur, the eviction would be cancelled and the game would continue as normal. Season 29 (Golden Head of Household) Season 30 (The Diamondizer) Statistics *Most HoH Wins **One Season - Skyla, 4 HoH wins, Season 17 **Cumulative Seasons - Skyla, 7 HoH wins, Seasons 15 and 17 *Most PoV Wins **One Season - Geneva, 6 PoV wins, Season 17 **Cumulative Seasons - Geneva, 6 PoV wins, Seasons 10 and 17 *Most Times Nominated **One Season - Jane, 7 Times Nominated, Season 7 **Cumulative Seasons - Vaati, 9 Times Nominated, Seasons 15 and 17 *Most Times Nominated in a Row - Foster, 4 Times Nominated in a Row, Season 13 *Most Votes to Evict **One Season - Jasper and Mung, 14 Votes, Season 5 and Season 12 **Cumulative Seasons - Hunter, 18 Votes, Seasons 11 and 17 Records Head of Household Records *First Person to Win **Head of Household Title ***Male - Richard, Season 1 ***Female - Pencil, Season 1 **Two HoH's ***Male - Robert, Season 1 ***Female - Allison, Season 1 **Three HoH's ***Male - Strong Bad, Season 7 ***Female - Anneliese, Season 4 **Three HoH's (eligible for a fourth HoH) ***Male - Strong Bad, Season 7 ***Female - Skyla, Season 15 **Four HoH's - Skyla, Season 17 **HoH then be Evicted the Following Week ***Male - Richard, Season 1 ***Female - Cassandra, Season 1 **HoH and Have to Break a Tie ***Male - John, Season 1 ***Female - Katrina, Season 6 Power of Veto Records *First Person to Win **The Power of Veto ***Male - Tony V., Season 1 ***Female - Lola, Season 1 **Two PoV's ***Male - Tony V., Season 1 ***Female Allison, Season 1 **Three PoV's ***Male - Glowface, Season 3 ***Female - Dawn, Season 2 **Four PoV's - Carina, Season 12 **Five PoV's - Geneva, Season 17 **Six PoV's - Geneva, Season 17 *First Person to Use PoV **On Themselves ***Male - TJ, Season 2 ***Female - Allison, Season 1 **On the other Nominee while Nominated ***Male - Doug, Season 14 ***Female - Marceline, Season 8 **On One of the Nominees ***Male - Tony V., Season 1 ***Female - Dawn, Season 2 **On No One ***Male - Tony V., Season 1 ***Female - Lola, Season 1